Пандамен
Эпизод 1 (опенинг); Эпизод 16 | jva = Махито Оба | birth = 29 февраля | age = Даже он сам не знает | height = 200 см. (6'6½") | weight = 122 кг. (268.9 lb) | bounty = 3 333 333 }} Пандамен — шуточный персонаж созданный Эйитиро Одой. Наиболее известен среди шуточных персонажей Оды и появляется чуть ли ни в каждой главе, эпизоде, фильме и т.д.. Он также игровой персонаж в One Piece: Grand Battle 2 и One Piece: Pirates Carnival. В 4-ом голосовании фанатов Пандамен занял 39-ое место.Результаты голосования: One Piece Манга — Том 43 Глава 218, Результаты 31-50 Внешность Внешность Пандамена — мускулистая фигура с головой панды, на которой поперек лба написано слово "Panda". Точно не известно маска это или реальное лицо. Его руки полностью чёрные (это может быть часть костюма, а может быть это такой цвет рук) с татуировками (или узорами) в виде бамбукового орнамента. На его груди две татуировки в виде сердечек. Его внешность часто отличается от появления к появлению. В одной сцене он был замечен как тощий человек без черных рук или татуировок вообще. Это можно объяснить стремлением должным образом скрыть его в некоторых сценах и сделать тело Пандамена менее заметным. Единственной вещью, которая остается постоянной, является его голова панды. Он появляется всюду среди толпы, на любых фонах, в любое время. Он может быть замечен изображающим из себя гражданина, пирата, правительственного агента и многих других. Он может даже быть обнаружен во флэшбеках, даже во флэшбеках 400-летней давности.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 30 — Вопрос: Я нашел имя Пандамена на понеглифе. Пандамен играет важную роль в Алабасте? В толпе вместе с ним иногда можно заметить Томато Ганга, сборщика долгов, который ищет Пандамена чтобы собрать с него денежный долг. Этим объясняется почему Пандамена часто можно заметить убегающим в некоторых сценах его появления.SBS One Piece Manga — SBS Том 27 — Вопрос фаната: "Кто этот парень, от которого постоянно убегает Пандамен?" Пандамен может появиться не только во плоти, но и в виде своего имени. В первой группе на странице 144 Тома 22, на понеглифе Алабасты, было написано его имя на японском языке. Эта надпись на понеглифе было замечена одним из поклонников и подтверждена Одой. Пандамен также появляется в One Piece Grand Battle! скрытым на заднем плане. На некоторых планах его можно заметить в нескольких местах. В One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, он обнаруживается в нескольких локациях, обычно в шутливо сомнительном положении. Пандамен появляется в игре One Piece: Unlimited Cruise в нескольких локациях. Пандамен появляется в аниме в первом опенинге — "We Are", как один из людей, атакующих Зоро и в четвертом опенинге — "BON VOYAGE!", где его вылавливает Усоппом в сцене, где "команда Соломенной шляпы" плывёт на Гоинг Мерри. Галерея Отношения Пандавумен thumb|100px|Пандавумен Говорят, Пандамен влюблён в Пандавумен, но являются ли его чувства взаимными, неизвестно. Томато Ганг Пандамен постоянно находится в бегах из-за того, что его преследует Томато Ганг, который хочет получить долг, уже довольно долго не отдаваемый Пандаменом. Непрощающая Маска Главным помощником Томато Ганг в ловле Пандамена является Непрощающая Маска, который постоянно преследует Пандамена в целях получить долг. Способности и силы Не смотря на то, что Панадмен является шуткой Оды, он всё равно имеет свои атаки, которые описаны в датафайле Пандамена. Его атаками являются and . Ода также в шутку упоминает, что награда за голову Пандамена составляет 3 300 000, за то, что он ел бамбук. В One Piece: Gigant Battle, где Пандамен появляется в качестве персонажа поддержки, он способен стрелять энергетическим лучом, когда скрещивает предплечья. История Пандамен был первоначально создан Одой для конкурса на дизайн персонажа, который назывался "Конкурс Нового Супер Человека". Этот конкурс позволил художникам представлять дизайн персонажей для борцов, которые будут включены в популярное аниме и мангу Kinnikuman. 16 декабря 1998 года вышел комикс "Kinnikuman 77 no Nazo", в который были включены эти дизайны. Пандамен был в нем под номером 12. Когда Ода писал One Piece, он решил включить Пандамена как скрытого персонажа наряду с небольшой информацией. Согласно Оде, Пандамен — человек неизвестного возраста, который вырос в Тибете, обладающий убийственными методами удара: "S.P.D", "Bamboo Leaves Panda Drop" и "Giant Panda Deathstock". Он был оставлен в бамбуковой чаще младенцем и воспитан Гигантскими Пандами. Пандамен часто говорил, что он видел принцессу Кагую. Однако, поскольку никто не верил его словам, его часто дразнили. С тех пор Пандэмен решил стать сильным демоном-супергероемSBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 7 профайл Пандамена.. По всей видимости в некоторый момент времени, Пандамен был богатым парнем, живущим на каком-то острове, пока он не попал в некую затруднительную ситуацию.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 22 — Вопрос: Где живет Пандамен? Пандамен задолжал крупную денежную сумму. С тех пор сборщик долгов, Томато Ганг, преследует Пандамена, чтобы забрать у него долги. Томато Ганг также нанял соперника Пандамена — Unforgivable Mask, чтобы поймать его. В первый раз Пандамен появился в главе, где Гин впервые появился в ресторане Барати. Он был позже показан и идентифицирован Одой в одном из вопросов SBS следующего тома. В аниме, Пандамен сделал первый раз появляется в более ранней сцене среди пиратов Черного Кота. Начиная с его первого появления он был в каждой арке, за исключением арки Амазон Лили, где Пандавумен заменяла его из-за обстоятельств, окружающих арку (мужчинам там было не место). Позже Ода подтвердил в SBS, что Пандамен любит Пандавумен. Однако, в настоящее время неизвестно взаимные ли это чувства. Специальный эпизод thumb|235px|"Тот-сан", на самом деле являющийся Пандаменом, играет одну из главных ролей. Пандамен уже настолько часто стал появляться как скрытый персонаж, что перестал кого-либо волновать, особенно если учитывать то, что на сюжет он никак не влияет. Однако в одном специальном эпизоде он, как и все остальные главные герои, был центральным персонажем (хотя то, что это Пандамен, не было раскрыто до самого конца серии, и всю серию он просто прятался под одеялом): в альтернативной вселенной, основанной на феодальной Японии, Пандамен задолжал Багги и его Клоунской Семье довольно крупную сумму денег. Из-за этого он был в розыске. В конечном итоге, Клоунская Семья прибывает в дом Орики, где Пандамен находился в попечении Орики и её матери. Прозвище Пандамена, распускаемое по городу ("Тот-сан", буквально означающее "Отец"), привело к тому, что Клоунская Семья посчитала Орику дочерью Пандамена. Не смотря на то, что в дом Клоунской Семье попасть удалось, они были избиты и прогнаны шерифом. Тогда Багги решил похитить Орику и продать как раба с целью получения денег, которые покрыли бы долг Пандамена, а так же оплатили стоимость услуг судьи, который бы засудил Луффи. План Багги срывается, когда прибывает Виви, а сам Пандамен разоблачает себя. Позже Пандамен был замечен празднующим рождество в ресторанчике Онами. Примеры появления Пандамена Полный перечень Появление в Манге Появление в Аниме Влияние на Мангу и Аниме Принимая во внимание то, что Ода изначально рисовал Пандамена для участия в конкурсе дизайнов бойцов-рестлеров, он основан на этой концепции. Он, как правило, выглядит как стереотипный рестлер, который носит красочный костюм и, как правило, маску. Такая коцепция запаскированного борца разделена вместе с Джизусом Бёрджессом, который похож на борца луча либре. Кроме того, комбинация борца и панды сочетается с другим персонажем, Спандамом, который носит маску на повреждённом и похоже на панду лице. Тем самым Спандам похож на реального борца, Манкинда. Пандамен является тем, кто всем подряд рассказывает, что видел Принцессу Кагую, но это лишь вызывает насмешки. Принцесса Кагуя является персонажем популярного японского мифа — согласно мифу, Принцесса Кагуя является мифической принцессой с луны. Она была найден дровосеком среди бамбука и воспитана им и его женой. Отчасти, внешний вид Пандамена можно отнести к этому мифу. Товары Видеоигры Играбельные появления *''Grand Line Dream Adventure Log'' *''Grand Battle!'' *''Grand Battle! 2'' Появления в качестве противника *''One Piece: Treasure Wars'' *''One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure'' Появление в качестве поддержки *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' Неиграбельные появления *''One Piece: Become the Pirate King!'' *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' *''One Piece Grand Battle 3'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece'' (Game Boy Advance) *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''One Piece: Treasure Cruise'' Прочее *Пандамен повторяет появления персонажа книги Где же Уолли? *Пандамен единственный персонаж с нечётной наградой за голову. *Пандамен, видимо из-за того, что за его голову назначена награда, был схвачен и посажен в Импел Даун на 5 уровень: его имя можно увидеть в списке, который Бентам, замаскированный под Ханнябала, читал по пути на 5 уровень. Пандамен сбегает оттуда вместе с остальной толпой: его видно среди беглецов. *Группу неназванных пиратов, имеющих Весёлый Роджер в форме Пандамена, видно сражающимися с Пиратами Румба. *Пандамен эпизодически появляется в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Kinnikuman — Wikipedia article about the manga and anime Oda drew Pandaman for. *Профессиональный Реслинг — Wikipedia article about Professional wrestling. *Повесть о старике Такэтори — Wikipedia article about the character that Pandaman keeps saying that he sees. Навигация по сайту en:Pandaman ca:Pandaman it:Pandaman Fr:Pandaman Категория:Мужчины Категория:Шуточные персонажи Категория:Пасхальные яйца‎ Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна